swsefandomcom-20200215-history
GaW Military Encounters
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War This chapter is intended for Gamemasters and contains several mini-adventures ideally suited for military-style encounters. If you're a player, you probably should skip over this chapter and wait for your GM to spring these adventures on you and the other players in your group. Using Mini-Adventures Occasionally, heroes take a tangent that their Gamemaster had not planned for, or the GM needs to fill a few hours' play with an entertaining diversion from the main plot. The GM can improvise something, but, when he or she is at a loss for a scenario (Or just pressed for time), a mini-adventure might fit the bill. The mini-adventures presented below cover a range of themes and challenge levels. They include blowing up a strategic bridge, defending a key spaceport against overwhelming odds, and retaking a ship that has been captured by pirates. Each mini-adventure includes an outline of the events and challenges presented by the scenario, which the Gamemaster can use to construct a few "Off-the-Cuff" situations- or use as a jumping-off point for future encounters. In addition, each mini-adventure also features a fully-developed tactical encounter designed to serve as the climax of the scenario. The Gamemaster can use these as written, alter the details to play to the heroes' strengths, or completely redesign them to fit the needs of the campaign. The GM can also reference these encounters when designing his or her own mini-adventures and scenarios. These mini-adventures are designed to cater to different heroes' abilities, as well as the players' interests, with warfare and military action in mind. Some scenarios, such as Bridge 242 and Choke Point, require the heroes to sneak into enemy territory and engage in missions of demolition or assault. Other mini-adventures, such as No Man Left Behind, Piracy in Deep Space, and A Little R&R, are rescue operations involving Imperials, Black Sun pirates, or terrorists. And some, such as Remember the Akkalo, ask the heroes to defend a location from advancing forces for as long as they can. Each mini-adventure in this chapter gives heroes of all Heroic Classes a chance to shine, even if the scenario is not aimed specifically at their competencies. Each mini-adventure opens with a section that outlines the plot and the various encounters. This is followed by another section detailing the climactic encounter of the mini-adventure. Although these min-adventures are designed to be completely independent of one another, common threads run through all of them, allowing them to be strung together and run as a sort of "Sub-Campaign" within the main campaign. How they are used is purely up to the Gamemaster's discretion. Bridge 242 Main Article: Bridge 242 "Bridge 242" is a mini-adventure designed for 2nd-level heroes. As members of a Republic strike force, the characters must sneak into Separatist territory, overcome Droids, and disable a shield generator that protects a strategic bridge, allowing the Republic to capture it. With luck, the heroes might even get out in one piece. Fields of Fire Main Article: Fields of Fire "Fields of Fire" is a mini-adventure designed for 4th-level heroes. The clock is ticking as the heroes escort an arrogant doctor safely through a ravaged landscape seeded with Mines in time to save the lives of critically wounded officers at a military camp. Remember the Akkalo Main Article: Remember the Akkalo "Remember the Akkalo" is a mini-adventure designed for 6th-level heroes. With limited resources, the Rebel characters defend a vital strategic location from an assault by a larger Imperial force and must hold out until a shuttle arrives to carry them to safety. That Which Does Not Kill Me... Main Article: That Which Does Not Kill Me... "That Which Does Not Kill Me..." is a mini-adventure designed for 6th-level heroes. While scouting the woods for information on enemy positions, the heroes are ambushed by Human troops. Even if they survive the ambush, victory is in doubt when the enemy sends a War Droid to finish them off. No Man Left Behind Main Article: No Man Left Behind "No Man Left Behind" is a mini-adventure designed for 8th-level heroes. In this scenario, the characters must make their way to a Rebel base thought destroyed by Imperial forces to find an intelligence officer who survived the bombardment. An Imperial unit is also approaching the site, and heroes must race to find the survivor first. Choke Point Main Article: Choke Point "Choke Point" is a mini-adventure designed for 8th-level heroes. The characters are ordered to invade and secure a heavily defended bunker complex and take any military and medical supplies that can be put to use. Piracy in Deep Space Main Article: Piracy in Deep Space "Piracy in Deep Space" is a mini-adventure designed for 10th-level heroes. In this scenario, the characters must assault and recapture a Corellian Action VI Transport that has been commandeered by pirates of the Black Sun criminal syndicate. The ship contains vital medical supplies that must be delivered to a planet in need.